


After All, I Still Loved You

by Squatta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squatta/pseuds/Squatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine became friends in high school, but it only ended up in them drifting apart and Kagami in a one-sided love. More than two years later, Kagami is reunited with his first love at a party, but its not the dream reunion he had envisioned. AoKaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All, I Still Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. Finally I write an AoKaga story that's a bit more on the wild side! ヽ( ・◒・)ﾉ I hope you can enjoy this story that's a bit more naughty than my previous ones.
> 
> *There is a bit of OC x Kagami but its there for a reason ^^b

"So, will you come or not?" Kuroko asked in a flat tone.

Kuroko was over at Kagami's apartment which was pretty common even after graduating high school. It had been a couple years since graduating and Kagami was attending the same college with Kuroko.

"I don't know… I'm not really the partying type," Kagami sat down on the couch next to Kuroko.

Apparently Kise was having a party to celebrate a big contract deal he got for his modeling career. Kuroko was told by Kise to ask Kagami and whoever else he wanted to invite to come. Kagami really hadn't seen any of the Generation of Miracles since high school ended except for Kuroko. Kagami had actually grown to quite like Kise during their high school days but never really remained in touch with him despite the fact that Kuroko met up with blonde often. The other Miracles seemed to have moved on since then, all going their separate ways. But Kagami knew that Kuroko still talked with them on occasion.

"Please? Kise-kun asked specifically to invite you," Kuroko was suspiciously close with Kise since around their last year of high school, considering how he usually treated him when they were first years. But Kagami never questioned their relationship.

Kagami let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll do it for Kise. I probably won't know anyone there, though. And if I get bored, I'm leaving."

"That's fine. Kise is inviting a lot of people so maybe there's a chance of seeing other people you know."

"I kind of doubt it…" Kagami replied.

"Aomine-kun will probably be invited," Kuroko glanced over to Kagami.

"O-Oh, yeah, he might be…"

"Then again, I'm not sure if he'd come if he was," Kuroko said.

"Yeah right, a party for a model? That means tons of good-looking women, he'd be there in a heartbeat," Kagami grumbled.

Kagami and Aomine had actually become close friends after their first year of high school. At first they seemed to have a mutual dislike for each other, but they soon realized it was more of a rivalry. That rivalry turned into weekly meet-ups at the basketball court, which turned into a friendship that neither of them saw coming, which turned into a one-sided love Kagami chose to keep to himself. Yes, Kagami had fallen head-over-heels for a straight guy with a nasty attitude. Kagami knew he was gay since he was pretty young but he always tried to avoid the pain of falling for straight guys, which he, apparently, failed at miserably. Really, he kept his sexual preference to himself and the only people who knew he was gay were Kuroko, Himuro, and Alex. Well, except for whatever guy he hooked up with on occasion.

Kagami was unable to keep a steady relationship ever since falling for Aomine, so when high school ended he took that as an opportunity to separate himself from him, as their relationship seemed to be on the rocks anyway. It was a hard decision but it would only end up causing a mess if he associated with Aomine anymore. It wasn't like he was avoiding him, though. If Aomine had called him or came to visit (he still lived in the same apartment after all), he would've welcomed him with open arms. But not once since graduation had he heard a word from Aomine. It was a little disheartening despite the fact that Kagami was doing the exact same thing.

"I'm not sure why you and Aomine-kun stopped being friends, but I'm sure he wouldn't be upset if he were to see you again. He's a rather crude person but I don't think he'd choose to forget about your friendship like that," Kuroko assured.

Kagami gave a small smile, "Thanks, Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded and checked his phone before standing up. "I have to get going, but promise me you'll come to the party?"

"Yeah, yeah, I already said I would."

* * *

The party was being held in a club in a ritzy part of Tokyo and Kagami was already feeling out of place despite how he dressed up for the occasion. There was even a door guard with a list of guests at the entrance that required a name and I.D. to enter. Walking into the place instantly hit Kagami and Kuroko with a loud blast of music and flashing lights. Beautiful women and handsome men were all throughout the club; the place was complete with a dance floor, DJ booth, full bar, a stage, and several areas to sit and mingle.

"W…Wow," Kagami said but it was hardly audible over the loud music.

He felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Let's go find Kise-kun," Kuroko said in a loud voice but Kagami could barely hear him.

Kagami just nodded and they both walked over to one of the sitting areas that were, thankfully, quieter than by the dance floor and found Kise surprisingly quick.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted and jumped up from one of the couches, he seemed to have been talking with all of the people sitting around him. He gave Kuroko a tight hug which Kuroko willingly reciprocated. "Kagamicchi too! I'm glad you came; I haven't seen you in so long," Kise gave Kagami a firm pat on the back and his signature model smile.

"It's good to see you again, congratulations by the way," Kagami said.

"Ahh, thank you! I didn't think I'd still be modeling after high school but my career has only gotten better since then. I even have to make a speech about the contract later tonight; my boss is making me do it for the press. It's kind of embarrassing, right? I hope I don't mess up," Kise gave a goofy laugh. If it wasn't for his looks and his portfolio, you wouldn't expect this guy to be one of Japan's biggest models at the moment.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Kuroko assured Kise.

"Kurokocchi, thank you – just hearing you saying that gives me all the confidence I need!" Kise's eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked over at Kuroko. "Oh! Feel free to sit down," Kise motioned for the both of them to take a seat.

"Ah, actually I think I'm going to go get a drink, Kuroko, do you want anything?" Kagami asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kuroko sat down next to Kise.

Kagami walked towards the bar, trying to avoid knocking into people. Kise was the same as ever and it was actually kind of nice to see him again, although Kagami wished it would've been under different circumstances. This place was definitely not a place Kagami would find himself at in his free time, that's for sure. So what else was there to do other than knock back a couple drinks to be able to handle staying for an hour or two for Kise and then make up some excuse to leave?

Kagami sat at the bar and ordered bourbon and quickly downed it. He stared at the ice in the glass, spacing out to the monotonous beat of the music.

"Hey, barkeep, get me a beer," a voice sounded right next to Kagami that sounded a little too familiar. He glanced up to see a face that was also a little too familiar.

"Aomine…" he said in a relatively quiet voice but apparently it was loud enough for the dark-skinned man to hear him.

"Oh! Kagami!" Aomine looked surprised when he realized who was right next to him. "Dude, how've you been!?" Aomine took the stool next to Kagami and his mouth upturned into bright smile.

"I've been fine, how about you?" Kagami couldn't help but return a grin. If Aomine was smiling it must've been a good sign that he probably didn't completely hate Kagami after not speaking to each other since high school. And damn, he didn't think it was possible, but Aomine had gotten even more attractive over the past couple years.

"I've been great, just living life I guess. Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you. Are you still playing basketball? I kind of miss going to the court to play one-on-one with you," Aomine took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah I still play, it really has been a while since we've played together, we used to do it every week," Kagami replied, his smile still on his face.

"We should really get together and do that again, it's not really as fun to play without you. I'm not sure why we ever stopped…" He paused for a moment, "I guess college sort of got in the way for you, huh? Ah, I guess it's kind of my fault too. Before you know it a couple years have gone by… I can't believe it's been that long since we've last seen each other."

"I guess it really has been long," Kagami hadn't really realized until now that it had already been over two years. "College has been a bit busy but I'd always be able to make time to play a game or two," he was glad to hear that Aomine had still been playing basketball.

"Great, we should get in touch sometime then. Oh yeah, my number's changed since high school so let me give you my new one. You still live in the same place, right?" Aomine and Kagami got out their phones and sent each other their numbers.

"Yeah, same place," Kagami said.

The two sat at the bar for a good while talking as if they hadn't spent all that time apart. Kagami was feeling happy to see Aomine again. He missed him a lot more than he realized. He kind of regretted not contacting Aomine this whole time. But Kagami remembered why he hadn't contacted Aomine the moment their eyes met; he was still in love with him. All his emotions seemed to rush in at full force when seeing his face after so long and he knew his feelings hadn't faded a bit. But at this moment he really didn't care; he was having fun catching up with his friend. He was in bliss and he didn't want it to end.

"Aomine-kun~" A high-pitched voice called out Aomine's name. A girl wearing a skimpy, low-cut top and incredibly short skirt walked over to Aomine and latched onto his arm. "You just left me and didn't come back! You're so mean…" Her fake, double-D breasts rubbed up against him.

"Ah, shit… Sorry, I completely forgot. I got so caught up with catching up with an old friend," Aomine was obviously staring at her breasts.

"Jeeze, you have to make it up to me later. I was waiting for you!" She pouted.

"Don't worry, I will, uh… Yuki-chan?"

"It's Yui! Yu-i!" she furrowed her brow and made an even bigger pout.

"Right, right, sorry, Yui-chan," Aomine said in a low tone right by her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I-It's alright," she blushed.

Kagami just watched on, speechless. It's as if he wasn't there anymore as soon as this girl arrived, and Kagami's happiness came to a sudden halt.

"Ah, I'm really sorry, Kagami, give me a call or something later, yeah?" Aomine got off the bar stool and walked off with the girl, his arm still wrapped around her.

Kagami didn't move an inch. It was like Aomine made a complete 180 whenever a girl came into the picture, and Kagami knew that was how he always was. But he was having such a great time catching up with Aomine that he didn't expect it to get interrupted so suddenly. He remembered what he said the other day to Kuroko about Aomine probably going to the party because hot girls would be there.

"Well shit, I was right," Kagami sighed and ordered another drink.

He glanced back against his better judgment to see Aomine still with the girl over at one of the sitting areas. Well, it was more like the girl was using Aomine's lap as a sitting area.

"Jeeze… Leave it to him to find the sluttiest looking girl with the biggest tits in this place," he downed another drink.

Kagami didn't feel like going back to where Kise and Kuroko were because he'd probably just end up feeling jealous over how close they were. Whether they were actually dating or just friends, Kagami didn't care – he just didn't want to be around happy people at the moment.

 _'Why did I fall in love with him anyway?'_ Kagami questioned himself.

He looked back again to see the couple that just left him sucking face and Aomine's hands gripping the girl's ass.

 _'I should just stop torturing myself…'_ he downed another drink.

Kagami was feeling beyond buzzed at this point and he was definitely still sulking. He probably looked completely miserable right now. Against his better judgment, he looked back once again but this time the couple was nowhere to be seen, even after giving the room a quick scan.

"Of course…" Kagami said under his breath and sighed.

Kagami could really feel himself on the verge of tears. He decided he should probably just leave because he didn't want to make a scene by being a blubbering, pathetic, drunk scorned by his one-sided love.

Before getting up, he turned on the stool to see a man standing by him. Kagami looked up to see the man's face and was greeted with a beautiful, model smile. It definitely wasn't Kise but he was just as, if not more, attractive as him. His perfectly styled brown hair, flawless skin, built-physique and white teeth made him look like he had just come out of a fitness magazine add, and he seemed close to Kagami's age.

"Hey, mind if I join you for a drink?" he asked in a velvety voice. Even the way he spoke oozed sex-appeal.

"I was just about to leave…" Kagami mumbled.

"Ah, that's too bad, I really thought we could get to know each other," the man gave a frown but even his frown was handsome.

"Well…" Kagami hesitated. He really wanted to go home, but right now there was an amazingly attractive guy who just happened to arrive when Kagami's heart was broken. Yeah, forget about Aomine, he isn't the only guy in the world. "I guess one drink won't be too bad."

"Ah, great!" The man smiled and took a seat next to Kagami and ordered two cocktails. "So, why are you looking so down? You'd be a lot more attractive if you smiled."

 _'This guy is definitely flirting with me, isn't he?'_ Kagami thought to himself.

"I'm just not having a very good day I guess," Kagami made a weak attempt at a smile.

"That's too bad; you'd think having a night out like this would cheer you up a bit. By the way, my name is Keisuke," he said with a smile.

"I'm Kagami."

"You have a very nice face and I can even tell that under your clothes you have a nice body – are you a model too?" Keisuke's gaze remained on Kagami as he took a sip of his drink.

"No, I just play basketball a lot," Kagami could almost feel the heat from the look he was getting from the man. "You must be a model though, right?"

"Yep, I've worked with Kise on a lot of projects. You must know him from basketball, right? I know that's his other passion. I didn't know he had such attractive friends from his basketball life."

"Yeah, and who would've guessed that people from the modeling industry were so attractive," Kagami joked with a laugh.

Keisuke chuckled, "Oh, I was right – you really do look even more handsome when you laugh."

"Really now," Kagami looked down at his drink and took a sip.

They chatted for a few minutes, with Keisuke throwing a few lines at Kagami along the way.

"You're a pretty interesting guy, Kagami," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Kagami then felt a hand on his knee. He didn't protest as it started to rub up his thigh.

"I'm glad I was right in assuming you're like me," Keisuke leaned in towards Kagami and spoke in a slightly softer voice, "There's a lot of guys in our industry like us so I have a pretty easy time telling when someone bats for the same team."

Kagami felt the heat building up in his pants and he wasn't sure if it was because he was drunk or if it was arousal or both. He had already decided to just let loose tonight anyway.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I'm gay?" Kagami teased with a smirk.

"Hmm, I'd say this bulge in your pants right here," Keisuke whispered in Kagami's ear and moved his hand over Kagami's crotch that was slightly hard.

"I guess you got me…" Kagami said in a low voice, holding back a moan.

"How about we get out of here and go back to my place?" Keisuke whispered and nibbled at Kagami's ear.

"Sounds good to me," Kagami stood up from the stool and Keisuke followed.

Fuck it. Kagami was having one of the worst nights of his life until this gorgeous model just so happened to fall right into his lap. He didn't care if it was a one night stand; he was going to forget about all of the shit that was bothering him and have fun tonight. He'd have to apologize to Kuroko later for leaving early.

* * *

Kagami awoke to something ticklish on his chest. He opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. With a groan, he rubbed his eyes and tried to remember what he was doing there.

"Oh, I woke you up," Kagami heard a voice and felt lips kiss up from his chest to his neck. "Good morning," he said softly in Kagami's ear.

Ah, that's right. This was a guy named Keisuke that he spoke with for a grand total of twenty minutes before he ended up in bed with him. After they had gotten to the house last night, he and Kagami had mind blowing sex for hours. Really, it was amazing.

"Good morning," Kagami mumbled, staring at the man lying next to him who was just as attractive in the morning than at night and half drunk.

"Its way past noon, we slept like the dead," Keisuke joked.

"Yeah, last night wore me out," Kagami replied with an attempt at a smile. He could feel it in his body that there were signs that they went at it pretty hard.

Keisuke leaned over Kagami and kissed his neck. "Hey, let's make it all day too," his cock was already hard and rubbed against Kagami's stomach.

"I don't think I can, I have class later today," Kagami was really exhausted from last night but he could still feel blood rush to his crotch.

"Just once then?" Keisuke pleaded, massaging Kagami's chest.

"… Alright, but just once," Kagami gave in.

Kagami was already getting hard at the thought of having another round with Keisuke despite everything. Their compatibility in bed was great and Kagami could see himself getting addicted. Even though it felt amazing and he probably wouldn't get tired of having sex with him any time soon, Kagami felt a little guilty that that's where his feelings ended. He had an attraction to Keisuke but it was only physical. He couldn't even see himself becoming very good friends with the guy, they were way too different. He was nice and his dick sent Kagami to heaven but that was about it. If Keisuke didn't mind, Kagami would like them to just keep it a physical thing.

* * *

 

Kagami crashed on his bed, thoroughly drained. He only had enough time to take a shower and change his clothes before going to class after returning from Keisuke's house. He knew in a matter of minutes he'd be asleep. He and Keisuke exchanged numbers before Kagami left. Kagami, of course, obliged because he wouldn't mind hooking up with him from time to time. Maybe not as crazy as last night, but a casual night together when he didn't have class the next day would be nice.

After a few hours of sleep, Kagami woke up kind of groggy. It was already night time but now that his sleep schedule was all messed up he got up to go make something to eat.

 _'Ah, that's right… I have a bunch of missed calls…'_ Kagami knew Kuroko had called and texted a few times since last night but he was a little preoccupied at the time.

Kagami scrolled through the texts, all of them were from Kuroko asking where he had gone to. He cursed under his breath for not at least sending a text last night saying that he was going home early, seeing as Kuroko seemed kind of worried. Kagami picked up the phone and called Kuroko who picked up right away.

"Where did you go last night, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko didn't even greet him and got right to the point.

"Sorry, I was going to tell you earlier. I just went home early," Kagami felt kind of bad for not telling Kuroko as soon as he could.

"That's a lie, you didn't go home last night," Kuroko caught Kagami's lie faster than Kagami thought he would.

"Huh? How would you know?"

"I stopped by your place this morning to see if you were alright since you left without notice and I couldn't get ahold of you on your phone. You didn't answer and I know you didn't have class until the evening so I concluded that you didn't go home last night."

"Dammit…" Kagami said under his breath.

"I can take as many guesses as to where you went as I want but I won't know if you're alright or not," Kuroko said sternly.

"S-Sorry…" Kuroko was right. Your friend suddenly going missing at a party and telling no one about it can be some cause for concern. "I just crashed at someone's house, that's it."

"I'm glad you're alright then," Kuroko replied. "Kise said he saw you talking with one of his co-workers; is that whose house you were at?"

"Yeah, I was a little drunk and he offered me a place to crash…" Kagami figured a white lie wouldn't hurt.

Kuroko remained silent for a while, "Kise also said that guy was a man-eater."

"O-Oh, is that so?" Kagami stuttered.

"You did more than just sleep at his place, didn't you?" Kuroko caught on too well.

Kagami sighed, "So what if I did? I'm single and I'm allowed to have fun…" He blushed, he didn't really want Kuroko to think he was easy or something but it was useless to lie.

"You're right, it's not my place to judge," Kuroko said, pausing for a moment. "Did you see Aomine-kun last night? I saw him there but didn't get a chance to say hi."

"O-Oh, yeah… We actually talked for a bit," all Kagami could think of was how Aomine ditched him for some girl last night and how he ended up doing the same (except with a guy, of course).

"That's good, I'm glad you guys got to talk again," Kuroko replied.

"Yeah, we might play basketball sometime," Kagami ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm really glad to hear that," Kagami could almost hear Kuroko's smile, "Anyway, I'm glad you're alright. I have to get going, I just wanted to see if you were doing alright. Good night Kagami-kun."

"Good night," Kagami hung up the phone and let out a long exhalation of breath.

* * *

"Hey, come in," Kagami greeted Keisuke at the door.

A few days after the party, Kagami got a text from Keisuke asking if they could meet up again. Kagami agreed as long as it was on the weekend, so now Kagami was going to spend his Friday night with him. Keisuke asked if it was alright to come over to Kagami's place and although they weren't necessarily close, Kagami obliged.

"Your place is pretty nice; quite minimal," Keisuke said after removing his shoes.

"Yeah, I don't really need much. Ah, feel free to sit down," Kagami motioned over to his couch and went to grab something from the kitchen. "It's not much but I made some snacks," he set it down on the coffee table and went to fetch some wine.

"Oh? You cook? You keep surprising me," Keisuke said with a smile. He picked up one of the pastries on the plate and took a bite. "Wow, and you cook well. Ahh this is better than anything I get on the set, I should hire you as my caterer."

Kagami laughed, "Unfortunately I don't do catering but I'm glad you like it."

They talked for a while, but honestly the conversation was boring. Keisuke kept talking about his modeling gigs and Kagami just nodded as if he was interested. He sipped at his wine, kind of wishing Keisuke would shut up. Kagami had obviously prepared a little for tonight to set the mood for later but at this point Kagami was just drifting off in his own thoughts.

Over the last few days, he considered calling up Aomine to get back to him about playing basketball again but always stopped after thinking about how hurt he was the other night. It wasn't Aomine's fault, that's just the kind of guy he was, but Kagami couldn't help but feel bitter about it. Not only that, he hadn't heard a word from Aomine either – maybe was he just lying about hanging out together again.

Kagami let out a long sigh thinking about all of it and Keisuke stopped talking.

"Sorry, I must be boring you, right?" Keisuke asked.

"Oh, no! Not at all, I just have a lot of things on my mind…" Kagami said. He realized that was kind of rude to sigh in the middle of someone talking.

Keisuke gave a warm smile and set down his wine glass. "How about I help you get all those things off your mind?"

He leaned forward and his lip met Kagami's. Kagami slid his hand to the back of Keisuke's neck and gave a deeper kiss.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he whispered after their lips separated.

"Eager, aren't you?" Keisuke teased.

Kagami stood up with Keisuke by the hand and led him to his room. Kagami was really frustrated right now. He couldn't get Aomine out of his head and yet, at this moment, he was about to sleep with some other guy. Again. Whatever, he'd just let all of his frustration out with sex like he always did. Keisuke might not be compatible with him anywhere else except in bed but that was fine with him.

Kagami lay down on the bed and Keisuke hovered over him. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, their hands going over every inch of each other's bodies and their clothes coming off one by one until they were down to their underwear. Their hardened cocks rubbed against each other as Keisuke reached for the band of Kagami's underwear.

Just then, there was a sudden bang on Kagami's front door that scared both of them so badly they nearly fell off the bed.

"What the hell was that," Kagami sat up and Keisuke slid over beside him.

The banging continued on his front door.

"If that's a solicitor, they're quite aggressive," Keisuke commented.

"Maybe if we just ignore it they'll leave…" Kagami thought this couldn't happen at a worse time.

"Kagami, open up!" A loud voice now accompanied the loud banging at the door. "I know you're in there, your lights are on! Kagamiiiii!" The banging didn't subside and the voice just continued to call out Kagami's name.

"You might have to get that…" Keisuke said in a quiet voice.

"Shit!" Kagami hissed, struggling to find his shirt. He knew exactly who it was and it was even worse than some persistent solicitor. He would've liked to ignore them but the entire apartment complex probably heard all of the racket that was being made.

"I'm coming, shut up!" Kagami shouted and quickly opened the door.

"Damn, took you long enough to answer," Aomine, who reeked of alcohol, was standing at the door, supporting himself by the door frame.

"Do you need something? Why did you suddenly come to my house in the middle of the night without telling me?" Kagami asked angrily. He wanted to see Aomine, but not like this and definitely not right now.

"That dumb bitch dumped me. Apparently she was only sleeping with me because she thought I was a model and that I could get her a job, can you believe that? I'm coming in…" Aomine slurred and invited himself in, kicking off his shoes.

"H-Hey! I didn't say you could come in," Kagami pushed Aomine by the chest as if to shove him back out the door.

"What the hell's your problem? I used to always come over like this… ah," Aomine looked down at Kagami. "Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"This is my house! I don't have to wear pants if I don't want to!" Kagami blushed, in his rush to answer the door he forgot to put his pants back on.

"Ahh, you were probably jerking it, that's why it took so long for you to answer, my bad," Aomine chuckled and walked past Kagami to sit on the couch.

"That's not… Anyway, can you please leave?" Kagami said impatiently, grabbing Aomine's arm.

"Don't wanna," Aomine yanked away from Kagami's grip.

"Look, this isn't a good time, okay? Come over some other time, preferably with some notice ahead of time."

"Why is this such a bad time? I already apologized for interrupting your jerk-off session. Don't worry, I don't mind if you go finish in the bathroom or something," Aomine was being stubborn and refused to move.

"Just get out!" Kagami shouted. He was at the end of his rope.

Aomine looked over at Kagami with a glare in his eyes. "Why the hell you want me to leave so bad? I came after a girl dumped me to see my old friend and he wants to kick me out…"

Kagami let out a frustrated groan, nothing he was saying was getting through to this thick-headed guy.

"Oh, hello!" Just as Kagami was thinking about just pushing the couch out of the apartment with Aomine on it, Keisuke was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, fully clothed.

Aomine glanced over, "Who the hell are you?" Aomine grumbled.

"My name is Keisuke, I'm a friend of Kagami's," he said with a smile. He turned to Kagami, "Thank you for letting me take a rest here, I should get going now."

"No! Don't, he was just about to leave…" Kagami pleaded with Keisuke not to go.

"I'm not leaving! That guy can leave. Bye," Aomine still made no effort to leave the couch.

"I can tell this is kind of a hairy situation so I'm doing you a favor by leaving," Keisuke said quietly to Kagami as if to not be overheard.

"Please don't leave, I can get rid of him," Keisuke was almost at the door but Kagami was getting desperate and grabbed him by the wrist.

Keisuke gave a smile but his face looked a little disheartened, "I've heard his name before: Aomine. You mumbled it a few times the other night."

"H-Huh?" Kagami blushed.

"Work something out with him. If it ends up failing, you have my number," Keisuke gave a wink and exited the apartment.

Kagami stood there for a moment in shock. Had he really done that the night he was with Keisuke? He was pretty drunk, he had to admit, but not to the point of forgetting anything and certainly not to the point where he would be saying someone else's name.

"Kagamiiiii," his name being called snapped him out of his thoughts.

Kagami stormed back into the living room, "WHAT!"

"Make me something to eat…" Aomine said nonchalantly, he had apparently turned on the TV and was flipping through the channels.

Kagami walked up to Aomine, yanked the remote out of his hand and turned the TV off. "Get out," he said in a firm voice, using the remote to point towards the door.

"Nope," Aomine seemed unfazed and made a poor attempt to reach for the remote.

Kagami scowled and threw the remote at Aomine's stomach.

"Ow…" Aomine rubbed the impact point. "Why are you being so mean, aren't friends supposed to comfort each other one of them has been dumped?"

"You aren't the only one who got dumped…" Kagami grumbled, walking towards the bedroom.

"What the hell does that mean?" Aomine said.

Kagami came back out, pulling up a pair of sweats, "You ruined my night, you know."

Kagami didn't really care what Aomine thought at this point. He was angry, not only because he interrupted his time with Keisuke, but the fact that someone noticed and pointed out his feelings for Aomine.

"Why do you keep saying that? What, were you going to sleep with that guy or something?" Aomine joked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I was," Kagami stood in front of Aomine.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you were. You're in the way of the TV," Aomine leaned to the side and waved his hand.

"I'm serious," Kagami leaned towards Aomine with an angry expression.

Aomine's expression changed, "Quit lying, it's not funny."

"Why else do you think it took me so long to answer the door and I still rushed to answer it with no pants on?"

Aomine just glared at Kagami for a moment, "You're being disgusting," he said in a steady voice.

Kagami stood back up straight, "Then get the hell out if you think the fact I sleep with men is disgusting," he said in a stern voice.

It hurt to hear Aomine say that. Even though he liked Aomine, he could never figure out how he would ever tell him he was gay and now it was out in the open. Kagami was angry and couldn't stop his words from coming out. Whatever was left of Kagami's tiniest hope that maybe, possibly, one day he could somehow be with Aomine was crushed.

Aomine glared up at Kagami then looked straight ahead at the TV. "What if I say no?" he said in a low voice.

Kagami leaned over and slammed his hands on the couch on either side of Aomine.

"Do you want to know what we were doing when your drunk ass started banging on my door?" Kagami growled. Everything was ruined now – there wasn't any point in holding back. "We were stripped down to our underwear and I wanted nothing more than to have him stick his cock inside me and fuck my brains out."

Aomine was avoiding Kagami's eyes and his face started to turn red, Kagami wasn't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"You said friends comfort each other when they're dumped, right? So what are you going to do about it?" Kagami said in a lower voice. He could feel his pulse rising and his breath quicken just from being so close to Aomine and admitting to what he and Keisuke were about to do.

Aomine looked up and glared at Kagami, and quicker than Kagami could've realized, he was grabbed by the waist and slammed down onto the couch. Now Aomine was hovering over him.

"What? You want me to fuck you like you wanted your little boyfriend to?" Aomine said in a gravelly voice.

"You wouldn't be able to," Kagami retorted.

"You don't think I can?" Aomine leaned in closer.

Their bodies rubbed against each other and Kagami could feel the lower part of his body getting hot and his erection growing.

"Try it," Kagami said under his breath.

Aomine shifted and Kagami felt something rub up against his thigh.

 _'He's kind of hard...'_ It might've been the heat of the moment, but Aomine might actually be serious.

Kagami couldn't help but breathe unsteadily as Aomine leaned in closer and closer.

"Fine," Aomine said in Kagami's ear.

In one swift movement, Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami and lifted him up.

"Wh-!" Kagami was shocked to be picked up so suddenly. He was carried to his room where he was thrown like a doll on his bed. "Dammit, Aomine!" he yelled, sitting himself.

Aomine removed his shirt and joined Kagami on the bed.

 _'Oh shit, this is really happening…'_ Kagami thought. He caught himself eyeing Aomine's perfectly built body. It was a lot like his but because it was Aomine's it had a whole different level of sex appeal.

Aomine grabbed at Kagami's shirt and pulled it off in one fluid motion. Kagami was kind of losing this fight for dominance but he wasn't going to succumb. Grabbing Aomine behind his neck, he brought him into a rough kiss, sucking hard on Aomine's lip.

"Why the hell are you kissing me?" Aomine asked after their lips separated.

"Why not? Your lips are one of your most sensitive erogenous zones," Kagami replied. He never imagined his first kiss with Aomine would be like that.

Aomine chuckled, "Oh yeah?"

Kagami crashed their lips together again, Aomine's mouth was slightly open and Kagami took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Aomine put up little resistance as their kiss deepened. Aomine's hands that had been on Kagami's waist wandered up to his chest and massaged it.

"You aren't going to find any boobs there, sorry," Kagami said.

"Yeah, that's too bad, you could pass for an A-cup though," Aomine smirked.

"Shut up," Kagami reached down to Aomine's crotch, feeling the heat of his erection. "Seems like being with a man is working out for you so far."

"Of course I'd be like that in this situation," Aomine defended himself.

"Yeah, whatever," Kagami said, getting up to switch positions with Aomine. He tugged at the button on his jeans, unzipped them, and began to pull them down. "I'll make you realize how much better it is to be with a guy."

Aomine cocked an eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk at Kagami's bold claim. A guy's body better than a woman's? No way.

Kagami palmed at Aomine's half-hard dick through his boxers. He slowly pulled down them down by the hem and Kagami couldn't help but have his eyes dart straight to Aomine's erection that was right before him. He had fantasized about seeing it so many times and now it was right here. He couldn't help but feel himself getting excited despite the situation not being quite like his fantasies. Kagami had always imagined he and Aomine would join bodies out of love, not out of some stupid dare. But Kagami was going to take what he could get – he may never get an opportunity like this again.

Kagami reached for Aomine's cock, giving it a few pumps and pulling back the foreskin to reveal the dark-pink head.

"Don't drool all over yourself," Aomine commented. Kagami's eyes shot up to look at that smug face. "You look like you want to eat it. I hope you actually don't," he gave a teasing laugh and Kagami narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up," Kagami growled and gave a lick, earning a quiet hiss from Aomine. Kagami found pleasure in having that successfully make him stop talking.

Kagami slid the head into his mouth, tonguing at the slit and sucking lightly. He worked his way down the shaft slowly, occasionally giving a hard suck that earned a small reaction each time out of Aomine, whether it be a muffled moan or his hips bucking slightly.

Aomine was completely hard by now, and he wasn't a small guy, but Kagami managed to take in the entirety of his length and girth into his mouth. He kind of shamelessly prided himself over his virtually non-existent gag-reflex. He hummed a bit as he throated the organ in his mouth.

"Shit…" Aomine barely held back a moan as he cursed under his breath, grabbing a hand full of Kagami's hair.

Kagami tried not to smile a snarky grin (not that it was possible with a dick in his mouth) as he slid his mouth back up to the tip with a hard suck and slid back down. As he continued to methodically bob his head up and down he heard Aomine's heavy breathing over the slurping his mouth was making.

He released Aomine's cock from his mouth; it bounced slightly once it was free. Kagami looked up at Aomine's face to see a blush and his mouth hanging open slightly in arousal.

Kagami gave an amused 'hmph' and went back down, pumping Aomine's cock with his hand while licking and sucking on the head, earning another hiss from Aomine. Kagami continued to move his hand as his head moved further south to take one of Aomine's balls into his mouth, tonguing it and giving it a light suck while palming the head of his erection.

"Ah!" Aomine finally let out a stifled moan and once again put his hands on Kagami's head. "That's enough," he growled as he pulled at Kagami's hair.

Kagami lifted his head and smirked, "Too much for you?"

"Shut the hell up…" Aomine scooted back a bit to prop himself up more. "You must blow a ton of dudes to get that good…" He hadn't really realized that he had pretty much complimented Kagami's technique… although in a rather harsh way.

"I'm just good. It doesn't take that much practice when you're naturally talented. You of all be people should know that," Kagami sat up, feeling the uncomfortably hard erection forming in his pants.

Aomine narrowed his eyes before a sinister grin spread across his face.

"Well, it seems like you could get off on just sucking my dick," he reached out with his foot and touched the tent in Kagami's pants with his toe. "What a pervert."

Kagami swatted at Aomine's foot, "Says Mr. I-Only-Fuck-Girls. I bet you can't go much further than a blowjob with a guy, can you? Too bad, I couldn't even get you to cum because you were too scared of blowing your load in a guy's mouth."

The atmosphere between them was growing hotter by the second. All of these threats and challenges were just building up the heat inside both of them.

Aomine let out a short laugh, still keeping that snarky look on his face. "Get naked, bastard," he said in a deep voice that sent a shiver down Kagami's spine. Aomine proceeded to slide his pants all the way off. "What the hell are you doing there just staring? Take it off," Aomine demanded once again.

Kagami snapped back into reality. He just couldn't believe that Aomine had asked him to get naked, that's all. It didn't take long for him to slide his sweats and underwear down in one swift motion. It was a bit silly after how far they had already gone, but he felt a little embarrassed at having Aomine see him completely naked. Kagami couldn't help but fear that Aomine would get grossed out and suddenly decided he didn't want to do this anymore. He could just kick himself for thinking that; it wasn't like Aomine was doing this because he liked Kagami. It was just because Aomine didn't back down from a challenge and that's all there was to it.

Kagami waited for a few moments of nervousness as they both sat there, naked and aroused without saying a word.

"Come here," Aomine said quietly, not making an attempt to move from his spot. Aomine seemed to be sobering up as his speech no longer had that slight slur.

Kagami obeyed and crawled next to him. His face reddened when he saw Aomine's eyes traveled towards his crotch.

Aomine just hmped and Kagami could've just ran out of the room right then and there, but settled down next to Aomine against his better judgment.

Aomine shifted in place, half-hovering over Kagami.

"I'll show you how wrong you are," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Before Kagami knew it, lips were violently pressed against his and a tongue was forcing his way into his mouth. He resisted for a moment, but quickly succumbed to the dominant presence of Aomine's mouth assaulting his. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand grasp at his erection.

"Ao… mine, don't…" Kagami struggled to say against the kiss.

"Shut up," Aomine whispered and continued his dual assault on Kagami's mouth and genitals.

He gave rough, steady pumps of Kagami's cock, all the while as his tongue pushed and writhed in Kagami's mouth. Kagami wondered if this was how Aomine masturbated himself ,which shamelessly aroused him even more as he couldn't help but move his hips slightly in rhythm.

Aomine gave a chuckle against his lips when Kagami let out a soft moan. After a few more moments, they separated from their sloppy kiss and Kagami slumped against the pillow on his bed. His whole body throbbed in arousal as he watched Aomine position himself above him.

Kagami looked on until Aomine grabbed one of his legs, lifting it over his shoulder while his other hand grabbed at his erection.

"S-Stop!" Kagami shouted, holding up his hands and struggling to release his leg.

"What the hell! I thought you wanted this!" Aomine growled, he was clearly impatient and wanted to stick his dick in something as soon as possible.

"You can't just stick it in like that!" Kagami shouted back, successfully releasing his leg from Aomine's grasp.

"Oh come on! We don't need a damn condom! I don't have some fuckin' disease and you sure as hell aren't getting pregnant," Aomine seriously didn't know why Kagami was stopping him.

Kagami narrowed his eyes and pushed Aomine by the shoulders and moved over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. "Fucking idiot. I'm not one of your loose girlfriends so we have to prepare before you go sticking that big thing in me." He dug out a clear bottle as well as a condom. "As far as I know, assholes don't lubricate themselves," he threw the condom at Aomine's chest and popped open the bottle. "Also, yes we are going to use a condom because you can tell me all day that you're clean but I don't know where that thing has been."

That was more for just Kagami to feel better. Just thinking about all the women that Aomine had been with previously didn't settle well with him. It wasn't like Kagami was a pure maiden himself, though. So he really had no place to judge. But still, he couldn't believe Aomine's was just going to stick it in dry…

"Alright! Damn, I'm not some gay sex expert," Aomine grumbled as he opened up the condom package.

Kagami just rolled his eyes as he poured a generous amount of lube on his hand. It was a little embarrassing since after they had calmed down from shouting at each other, Aomine was watching Kagami intently.

Kagami turned his eyes away and shifted his body slightly for easier access. He reached down and rubbed at the entrance with wet fingers. He slowly stuck one finger in up to his knuckle, moving it in and out.

He glanced back over at Aomine and he was still staring at him. Well, more at what he was _doing_ , and it was embarrassing as hell.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Kagami grumbled. "On second thought, don't do that or I'll seriously kill you."

Aomine's eyes moved to make eye contact with Kagami as he scooted closer to him.

"Let me try," he said in a calm voice.

"Huh?" Kagami looked at him in surprised. "You don't want to do that…" Kagami was already surprised that Aomine hadn't backed out of this so far, and he was convinced something like this would convince Aomine to quit at this point.

"Yes I do, idiot. It's not like I've never fingered someone before," he growled, grabbing the bottle of lube.

"Yeah but I can guarantee you've never fingered a guy's ass before," Kagami retorted.

Aomine let out a small laugh, "You're right, but there's a first for everything." He poured the sticky lube onto his hand.

Kagami glared at him and slowly slipped his finger out. "Fine then, if you're so confident then go ahead."

Aomine sat there for a moment, not doing anything and Kagami nearly went into panic mode. _'Oh shit, I shouldn't have let him do this.'_ His heart rate quickened a bit until Aomine scooted closer and lowered his hand.

With ease, Aomine's finger slipped inside Kagami. Kagami gasped a bit as Aomine wriggled his finger inside of him and Aomine's eyes settled back on Kagami's face.

"Is this alright?" Aomine asked, almost sounding concerned.

"Yeah, put it in another one," Kagami said quietly, and soon he felt the pressure of another finger being pushed inside of him.

Aomine remained quiet as his eyes went from Kagami's face to his fingers moving inside of him. He scissored his fingers inside, trying to get in as deep as possible.

Kagami bucked his hips a bit and let out a soft moan as Aomine angled his fingers.

"Eh, did that hurt?" Aomine asked in surprise.

"No," Kagami said in a breathy voice, "It feels good."

"I-It does? This doesn't hurt?" It was amusing for Kagami to see Aomine starting to lose his tough-guy front.

Kagami let out a chuckle, "If this hurt I wouldn't do it. Nn," he quietly moaned when Aomine's fingers moved against his prostate again.

Aomine made an audible gulp and leaned forward a bit. "Can I stick it in yet?" He sounded like he was getting excited again.

"Yeah, fuck me, Aomine," Kagami said with a teasing grin.

"Shit, Kagami…" Aomine pulled out his fingers and quickly slid the condom over his still hard erection.

He lifted Kagami's leg over his shoulder once again and centered the head of his cock at Kagami's entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself in, feeling the pressure of the head of his cock making its way through the ring of muscle. Once it slid in, his body shook slightly as he continued to push the rest of his length into the incredibly heat.

Kagami let out slowly, steady breaths and Aomine let out a rough sigh as he felt the rectal muscles loosen and contract around his cock as he pushed up to the hilt. Kagami groaned and gripped the sheets on the bed as he felt his bottom half fill up with Aomine's length.

"Move," Kagami said in a raspy voice, looking up at Aomine with watery eyes.

Aomine just nodded and gripped Kagami's leg, moving his hips back until all but just the tip was out and pushed back in with his hips moving forward. Angling his hips up a bit, he continued with slow, steady thrusts.

"Dammit…" Aomine cursed, breathing heavily and learning forward slightly.

Kagami smirked and tried to steady his breathing. "You doing okay?"

"Shit… this feels really different…" Aomine responded as he continued to move his hips.

Kagami stifled a small laugh and brought his arms up to wrap around Aomine's back, "You can fuck me harder if you want, I'm not some delicate girl."

Aomine softly growled, letting go of Kagami's leg and thrusting in deeper, harder. He quickened his pace as he tried to angle himself until he could be inside of Kagami as deep as possible.

Kagami moaned as he felt Aomine's cock rub against his prostate. His grip around his back tightened and he wrapped his legs around Aomine's waist. Aomine let out low grunts as he felt his cock get squeezed by the burning heat of Kagami's rectum.

"Aomine…" Kagami moaned his name as Aomine felt Kagami's hand on his cheek.

His eyes met Kagami's and he couldn't help but lean in to press his lips against the red-head's. Their kiss was feral as Aomine began pounding harder into Kagami. The room became filled with sound of their skin slapping together and the bedframe slamming against the wall.

Their lips separated as they both gasped for air, their breathing had become heavy and unsteady.

"Fuck," Kagami hissed as moved his hand to grasp his own erection. "It's so good…"

Aomine looked down at Kagami's flushed body and that alone made him feel like he was about to be sent over the edge. He couldn't believe that a man's body was turning him on so much, let alone Kagami's. He had never had such intense, hot, sex that felt as amazing as this.

Aomine moved a hand across Kagami's chest and up his neck, running his hand through damp, sweaty hair. Kagami's head moved slightly to the side and closer into Aomine's hand.

"I'm cumming…" Kagami moaned, tightening the grip on his cock.

"Me too…" Aomine rasped as he buried his face in Kagami's neck.

After a few more powerful thrusts, Kagami's back arched and stiffened as he let out a loud moan. Aomine felt hot, wet, sperm shoot out between their stomachs as Kagami's groans sounded right by his ear. He turned his head to the side to see Kagami's face twisted in ecstasy, and he could feel his own climax coming dangerously close.

He followed not much further, bucking his hips as he buried himself deep inside of Kagami, letting out a low groan as his cock twitched inside the warmth of Kagami that slowly started to loosen its grip after Kagami's orgasm. Aomine let out a large sigh as his body collapsed on top of Kagami's, both of them trying to steady their breathing.

They remained like that for a moment until Aomine began to soften and slid himself out of Kagami, who jumped a bit at the sudden absence of the foreign organ inside of him. He slid the condom off of him, tying it at the end, and tossing it into the trash can at the side of the bed. He rolled back over and let out another deep sigh before looking over at Kagami. Or more like Kagami's back.

"Hey, you asleep already?" Aomine reached out to touch his back until Kagami inched further away. "Hey…" Aomine sat up on his elbows.

"Sorry…" Kagami mumbled.

"Huh?" Aomine leaned over, trying to look at Kagami.

"This wasn't supposed to happen… shit… And I acted like an asshole…" Kagami's voice wavered.

"Hey!" Aomine reached out and grabbed Kagami by the arm, trying to roll him over. Kagami tried shaking him off. "Why the hell are you acting like that? You like me, don't you?"

Kagami's head jerked up to look at Aomine with wide eyes, "…What?" He asked with pure shock on his face.

Aomine sighed and sat back down, running a hand through his hair, "You've always been pretty obvious about it." He said quietly.

Kagami sat up and stared at Aomine, "You knew!?"

Aomine's shifted his eyes over to the surprised red-head, "You always stared at me like you wanted to tackle me down and fuck me right then and there. At first I didn't know what the hell was going through your mind until one day I caught you smelling my jacket…" Aomine scratched the back of his head and looked away.

Kagami blushed, "You saw that?" He felt incredibly embarrassed even though it was a long time ago.

It was in their last year of high school. Aomine was about to leave Kagami's apartment but went to go to the bathroom before leaving. Kagami had felt really pent up from spending the day with Aomine and decided he'd take care of it once he left, but not before he noticed his friend's jacket left lying on his bed. He figured taking a few sniffs of Aomine's scent would be alright to get him going when Aomine left.

"Yeah, you looked really aroused and I noticed that it was the same look I'd occasionally see you giving me when you didn't think I was looking," Aomine's eyes cast downward. "I didn't know what to do. Ultimately I decided just to act like nothing had happened, but every time I saw you I couldn't help but think of that time. So naturally I started to drift apart from you…"

The air between them was thick with silence. Kagami felt like he could cry right then and there. So it really was his fault that they had a falling out. If only he didn't have these stupid feelings for Aomine they could've remained friends and Kagami wouldn't have went through all the pain of longing for him.

Kagami gave a frustrated sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"But…" Aomine spoke up. Kagami didn't move but listened on. "After a while I started to regret that our friendship went sour after graduating. I realized that it didn't matter if you liked me or if you were gay or whatever – I missed you…" Aomine paused for a moment. "When I saw you again at Kise's party I was seriously happy to see you. I was glad that you didn't seem to be angry at me and I was hopeful that we could start our friendship again. But of course I'm an idiot and chose some dumb broad over hanging out with my best friend."

Aomine chuckled and Kagami lifted his hands from his face to see Aomine looking over at him.

"So when she dumped me the only thing I thought was that I wanted to see you. It was weird, but ever since the party I wanted to see you so badly, but I couldn't go through with it until then. When I got to your apartment and saw that guy and you told me what he was there for, for some reason it pissed me off. A lot. And the fact that you were angry that I was there to interrupt it made me even angrier."

Kagami furrowed his brow a bit, "Why? It's not like you're like… me."

Aomine let out another chuckle. "I wonder why…" he looked off to the side and another silence fell between them.

Aomine lifted himself off the bed and grabbed his boxers off the floor and throwing Kagami's at him.

"You make me do some strange things, Kagami Taiga," he said, slipping his boxers on, Kagami quietly doing the same.

Aomine walked over to Kagami's side of the bed and stopped, "For some reason the idea of fixing that one-sided crush of yours doesn't sound so bad…"

Kagami's eyes widened again his head craned to look up at Aomine, "Are you serious? But you aren't gay…"

Aomine reached his hand out and slid it through Kagami's hair. "Fuck that. Who cares about who or what I fuck? All I know is that right now all I can think about is you." Aomine smirked and leaned in until their faces were inches apart. "I'm still hungry, you know," he closed the space between them and gave Kagami a simple kiss before walking towards the kitchen.

Kagami watched Aomine's back and let out a relieved laugh, "You've always been so high maintenance for a guy," he said as he stood up to follow Aomine out of the room.

"And yet you still fell for me," Aomine turned around with a smile.

"I'm pretty stupid, huh?" Kagami elbowed him jokingly.

Although it was late, Kagami made teriyaki burgers for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> When I sat down to write this story, I pretty much had _Dancing On My Own_ by Robyn playing on repeat, so I think that inspired the first part. I stopped writing this for a while, though, because I thought the Keisuke OC had too much screen time haha... But then I figured who cares, in the end its AoKaga and that's all that matters.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope the naughty part was good enough ehe.


End file.
